


Still That Little Boy

by ShroudedSilhouette



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroudedSilhouette/pseuds/ShroudedSilhouette
Summary: Gary has a question he wants to ask you.





	Still That Little Boy

Written To: Gabrielle Aplin: Power Of Love- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zNpeK7sDLzE

I've been a bit of a mess these past few days to be honest" Gary clears his throat and drops his gaze to the ground, vulnerability was never his strong suit before and it definitely wasn't now.

You remain silent, not wanting to push him into crossing his line of comfort, but with each passing second your hands itch to touch him. "Gary" you begin, only to be cut off by the raise of his head. For a moment you're frozen in the grey of his eyes, he has you captured and though that scares you, a part of you wouldn't want it any other way. 

"All my life i've always been the boy who was picked last, the boy who was shoved around, the boy who was no one's first choice" he shakes his head "I guess what i'm trying to say is" he stops, unable to carry on.

As you watch him warily you notice an innocence in him you had never really seen before, deep down he had never stopped being that little boy who craved kindness, the fear remained within him still and you couldn't help but feel stupid for not noticing it sooner.

"I'm no one's first choice" his voice cracked "So, why am I yours?" 

You're taken back, how couldn't he see how amazing he was? How funny? How kind? "I think all my life i've just been looking for someone to laugh with" you inhale sharply, now isn't the time to cry, but soon you won't be able to hold the tears back. "The best kind of partner is one you can be weird with without feeling judged, I needed someone who made me feel special, someone who made me smile, someone who helped me be the best version of myself that I could be" you step closer, raise a shaking hand to his cheek and feel a little bit more alive when your skin brushes against his. "And that person is you". 

The smile that develops on his lips is your life line, you've never wanted to see anything more. "I've been being a bit silly, haven't I?" The slightest tinge of red darkens his cheeks.

"No" you cradle his head between your palms and lean up to kiss his forehead. "I'm so happy that you could be open with me, I want you to feel comfortable enough to share this kind of stuff with me, truth is I wonder how I managed to get a man like you sometimes". 

This makes him laugh "Maybe that's why we're so great together, we're both as blind as bats".

You swipe his arm playfully "You know i've got you, right?" 

His muscular arm tightens around your waist and he swipes his nose across yours "And i've got you".


End file.
